


A Potion Numbered Nine

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lollipops, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Mouth Kink, References to Drugs, Smut, Some Humor, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Ouma Kokichi is on a quest to find a candy that his boyfriend will like. For that purpose, the couple goes on a date.Things get hot, sloppy, and sweet.





	A Potion Numbered Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. It's been a while! But here I am with smut! Er, with uh no genitalia involved but it is very smut. Very... I want this candy to exist! 
> 
> The drug related warning has nothing to do with actual drugs, Shuichi’s mind simply goes 'wait but I can't have a kink for this! There's totally a shady drug qAq' but there's no drug. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Another one?" Shuichi grunts as a lollipop is rubbed against his cheeks. The man frowns slightly, feeling an embarrassed flush sink down his face, and sighs. 

One light purple lollipop with a dark core continually taps at him. 

Kokichi simply grins at him with an impish air. It has been six weeks since Iruma made a certain machine. One that has cursed Shuichi’s very existence. A candy creator that only requires basic components, like sugar and fruit. Since then there's been a barrage of unyielding glucose. The Ultimate Supreme Leader heard his boyfriend state a dislike of sweets, and now the machine is being downright abused because of it. 

The machine has been broken two times on purpose. Four times by mistake, and once by two pounds of durian fruit being shoved into it. Shuichi’s entire life is becoming a mess of flavors. All of them are gross. But he stares at Kokichi's cheerful demeanor with lukewarm acceptance. Kokichi should eventually get bored by this hunt. More specifically, the hunt for a candy that Shuichi will like. Perhaps it would be easier if the other man didn't insist on the weirdest possible candies though.

Not that Shuichi hasn't rejected the 'gross normie food' too. 

"Why my dear, darling and beloved, Saihara-chan. I have no idea what you mean!" the man claims, his free hand grabbing a cup of tea. Purple eyes glisten with growing tears. Kokichi sniffles, "All I want to do is have a nice date at this gazebo... Don't you know how stressful it is to be stuck in a dumb. Really actually dumb, really- dating game?! Oh it's horrible Saihara-chan whatever shall my nubile twinky self do-"

Shuichi stares on ahead and opens his mouth. He knows how Kokichi likes to play this game by now, and isn't disappointed when the lollipop moves. It slides right into his mouth with surprising gentleness. The thing rests right on top of his tongue, and just behind his teeth. All of the false put upon mockery ends while the flavor sets in. 

It's as sweet as the Detective expected, but something about it is almost alien. Shuichi’s eyes narrow as his mouth slowly closes. The texture is as smooth and hard as ever. Just like any other hard candy, yet Shuichi’s saliva is over producing while he sits- a floral and calming taste taking over. Everything about it is so incredibly different that the man closes his mouth around it. His tongue soon glides against the candy, eyebrows furrowing. 

A snicker from Kokichi draws his gaze back. So does the whimsical smirk, those eyes both smug and kind, "It's lavender. Went out and found it myself!" 

He says it as though finding a plant is an amazing feat, but Shuichi can't say that to be wrong.

Less than a second later the lollipop is being pulled out. Shuichi licks his lips, startling himself with the smacking sounds. The embarrassment is twisting inside of his chest now. It makes him shrink back, shy even though no one else is around. Anyone can see them out here- and everyone knows about Kokichi's quest to make Shuichi like candy. 

One pale finger brushes against his damp lips. There's sunlight drifting onto them from past the fragrant flowers that haunt the gazebo roof. And still, Shuichi knows that it's not the sunlight making him burn. Kokichi grins innocently at him from across the table, purple eyes and purple hair both glittering with mischievous energy. 

Words become caught up in Shuichi’s throat, his mouth, and even his lungs. He still doesn't make a single move to stop the lollipop. 

That said, he never ever does in the first place.

Kokichi runs the strange ball of hardened sugar against the time of his tongue. The Detective can't even bring himself to move away, both due to a strange internal atmosphere and odd taste. Like a decision left on hold. He can only describe it as that. The sweetness is detestable and yet the lavender keeps him from being even slightly disgusted. Shuichi shudders, confused, but only grips the wooden bench in silent not-protest.

Breezes flow past him and bring with scent of flowers. All around him is a perpetual summer or spring. Now, syrupy lavender is spreading itself throughout his mouth. The heat in the air settles on him like a brand. Shuichi’s body tenses while he fights the urge to squirm. 

Kokichi merely seems to laugh at him, though something is keeping him wordless as well. A kind of guiltiness builds up within the waves. That's what it feels like, waves of emotions tumbling behind his chest, and the hints of mutual exhibitionism are growing. 

Purple eyes seethe with a kind of seriousness that simply doesn't belong on Kokichi's visage. 

Oh, Shuichi knows what a serious Ouma Kokichi looks like. The Ultimate Supreme Leader has moments of grave silence and low voiced contention. It's just that those times are always so unnerving. Alien even…

Now there's nothing but a need to have that stare continue. Shuichi wants those eyes to keeping looking at him, and as they move from his wobbling lips there's a stab of heat. It floors him in the way that rush travels through his core. The Detective can't stop himself from groaning, but it's the sound of his fingers scraping against wood that shocks him.

He grumbles around the treat. Kokichi continues to gently rotate the candy without a care. The lollipop goes around and around, sometimes moving back and forth, but only so much. It makes Shuichi's eyes narrow again. Because this is Kokichi, and everyone knows that nothing can be simple with Kokichi. Annoyance born from the Detective's want swells up. 

"Aren't you going to…" Shuichi’s tongue flicks just a tad while he speaks, the sounds clumsy. A bead of sweat coalesces on his neck. He glances around the now sweltering courtyard, "Do more?" 

Giggles spill from smile pinched lips, faux youthfulness mixing with a very adult demeanor. That's simply the kind of person that Shuichi loves. Kokichi will go from disparaging seriousness to complaining about childish plots. It's absolutely infuriating at times, but right now it's a rather alluring kind of slap. 

"You'll have to speak up and tell me whether you like it or not," Kokichi unsubtly demands. 

Shuichi considers it to the point that he's scared. He mulls, ponders, and wonders where anything like dignity has gone. It's just not possible to ignore his arousal anymore. The trousers that he wears are becoming tighter, and his lips feel like they're tingling. All he wants is to feel Kokichi's fingers glance and dart across them. With that thought, Shuichi’s flush deepens into an uncomfortable red. Visions of pale digits slipping into his mouth make his teeth clack against the candy.

Kokichi blinks innocent and wide eyes at him, eyelashes fluttering. 

There's rough patches in the lollipop now. Still, Shuichi can't deny the smooth texture to be pleasing. He's starting to suspect that Kokichi's constant breaking of the machine is- was a plot to improve it? Golden eyes flutter while Shuichi’s cheeks hollow slightly. Unsure of what to do, and having barely eaten candy in his life, the Detective falters. 

It's not hard to understand that the atmosphere is now twisted. Before this there was only a sense of put upon grandstanding. Kokichi has gathered up a variety of flavors to no avail. Only the most bitter of things have been accepted. Shuichi has rejected everything, and he still can't understand if he hates this one too. The lavender is floral, sweet, and yet the almost sharp herbal notes keep drawing Shuichi back in. 

Drool begins to escape the corners of the Detective's mouth. Shuichi’s voice lets out a whimper in that moment. He watches Kokichi's pupils dilate too. Pale fingers spasm, but then the lollipop pulls out of his mouth.

"Well, what's it gonna be... punk?" the other man moves closer after asking. Kokichi almost looks to be jumping onto the table now, surging upward with energy. "Neeshishishishi! Do you like my wonderful gift? Saihara-chan is even more picky than I am, and I wasn't born with taste buds at all."

"That makes no sense," Shuichi grunts. He sighs, mouth tingling and empty. It's almost distressing in a way. The lavender spreads itself further across his tongue while he fidgets. 

Kokichi just snickers while wagging the candy in the air. A clear taunt that makes Shuichi clench his legs shut. 

He's almost fully erect now.

Everything feels off kilter and foggy in a way that is- Shuichi taps his fingers aggressively. Good. It was good, it is good, Shuichi actually likes this God forsaken candy; and he wants more of it. This is different from that weird lemon and white chocolate disaster. All those flavors were disgusting no matter how normal Kokichi made them. 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader has finally won the war.

"Uuugh, you just don't get it at all! If you have no taste then you can only have the mouthfeel! Saihara-chan still can't understand me," Kokichi ends his probable lie with a fake sob. The hand holding that damned sweet oscillates. Otherwise, Shuichi is staring at the hand Kokichi is leaning on. He's watching saliva glisten in hints. 

Shuichi’s body jumps when two pale fingers dart towards him. Then, hieheart racing, the man allows them to caress his sticky mouth. He wants to open up and beg for them. It's a strange but delightful kind of humiliation that screams for more. Anyone could walk right by them too. Thinking that doesn't change anything though, and Shuichi feels like he's drowning. 

Under a trance.

"I like it!" he blurts, body pulsing just like his heart. Shuichi watches a line of sugar infused spit break as Kokichi pulls away. It makes his brain short circuit. Coconut, sakura, even licorice- nothing else has been so oddly addictive in how tolerable they were. Even cabbage candies. 

God, Kokichi is an absolute demon. Shuichi truly believes that more than anything right now. 

What's the reason for all this? Why has Kokichi gotten obsessed with making me like candy? Why is he trying so hard? What about this made me hard after so long of the same? 

Is the candy drugged, Shuichi wonders.

The prospect shouldn't be one that has the Detective's cock twitching. Yet Kokichi gives no time for self reflection. Once more, forceful now, the candy is thrust into Shuichi's mouth.

His tongue is soon set alive and alight with sweet lavender. The flavor is indeed strong enough to make Shuichi groan. Part of him can't understand why he likes it. Still, he doesn't hate it at all. Lavender has always been calming for him, and the Detective suspects that Kokichi knows. 

Kokichi hums obligingly just as the lollipop goes farther in, his fingertips growing closer and closer. The stick of the candy is fairly long. Just as well, because the actual candy isn't small by any means. A light purple in color, almost like Kokichi's eyes, and so Shuichi opens his mouth wider. He can hear his voice warble in the form of 'ahhh' and 'mnnh'. Ears flush to join the rest of Shuichi’s uncomfortable hot skin. 

Eyes lidded and mind hazy, Shuichi’s brain mulls on the possibility that the candy is indeed drugged. There's no way that Kokichi could be making him like this otherwise. But that's not exactly true either. In fact, Kokichi has never been malicious despite his pranks. Even though the Dating Game has been borderline abandoned too. Drugging someone like this just doesn't match up. Which means that... 

Shuichi’s current state is only due to himself.

No way, there's no way that he's this much of a pervert- but the man's aching cock doesn't lie. It twitches and throbs against the prison of his pants. Without a single care for his feelings. Each part of his body is rejoicing at the sensations. The taste of Kokichi's sugary weapon as it moves further in, deeper, nearing the start of his throat. 

Trembling fingers raise up and scratch at the table. Yet all Shuichi manages is an unabashed moan. His glazed over eyes catch the way that Kokichi tenses. Everything really does feel like flying. It must be drugs then, because Shuichi can't fathom anything else at this point. 

More and more saliva runs down the man's chin. Kokichi presses the lollipop down with zealous intent, lips pinched and eyes dark.

"A-ah," Shuichi tries and fails to speak. He shudders before trying again, "I th-hink tha' we should shtop..."

Because otherwise he's going to cum in his pants. There's no doubt that Kokichi would lord it over him forever. It makes Shuichi's body burn even more intensely. No breeze can help him anymore. An enjoyable humiliation like this is addictive, and Kokichi knows it. He must know exactly what this is doing to Shuichi. 

The lollipop stills just at the end of Shuichi’s tongue.

"Mmmm. I see, so you don't like it then? Ah! I'm so broken up by this fowl truth. How could this be?!" the other man cries out, both hands up in the air. The blue skies behind him, the flowers hanging down, and even the bricks ruin his attempts to seem sad. 

Kokichi smiles warmly and then looks around the courtyard. Then he leans forward, resting his chin on one palm. He looks tempting and his pose is obviously supposed to be sultry. Salacious to both the core of him- and the pride in that sharp smile. Never before has Shuichi felt seen in such a wonderful way. 

He can remember moments where Kokichi has confessed to loving this place. To wishing for everyone to be here forever. Shuichi has never understood it until now. It feels like just those purple eyes alone are staking some kind of vulgar claim. 

Oh, he has to be drugged…

But still. Still. 

Shuichi just doesn't want responsibility for these confusing things. He's not a pervert who gets off on strange candy to mouth action. All those risqué remarks were from a pressure and anxiety. That's what his brain is crying out while his eyes keep watch. 

Abruptly, with a whimper, his brain shuts up and dies while Kokichi licks his own fingers clean of spit. 

"You're really sweet, Saihara-chan~!" the Ultimate Supreme Leader coos. The husky and low voice sends hits of need down Shuichi’s spine. In just a moment it switches to something near dangerous, those eyes are glinting like a knife, "Shumai should tell me things more."

"I like the candy," Shuichi murmurs. 

A single hint of approval softens his boyfriend's gaze. Kokichi looks proud of him, and commandeering in that warm pride. It forces Shuichi’s hands to lay limp in the table. Sweet scented breezes send their hair astray, plants rustling, and the Ultimate Detective feels himself break. That too is a surrender marked by the taste of the taste of lavender. 

"Herbal, but flowery and not like medicine. The taste is sharp but calming as well. For the texture... It's just hard candy. Everything about it is grotesquely sweet too. But I like it!" 

"Then it's good?"

Gold eyes squeeze shut just before the lollipop, sticky and sweet, pokes against parted lips. Shuichi opens his mouth further on instinct. Then his eyes flutter until they can peek at rich purple. Judgment of the kind variety meets him. A weak moan trickles past the candy, and Shuichi’s brain figures out something important. 

"Reminds me of you- this taste reminds me of you," is all he can say. Saliva rushes forth even more than before. 

Only a second passes before Kokichi is pushing the sweetness further in. There's not a hint of hesitation either. Everything about that purple gaze is fierce, intense and fearless, and it shows in how Kokichi keeps going.

If anyone sees them then it'll be obvious that inappropriate things are happening. Shuichi’s face feels like an inferno, and one is definitely raging inside of him. There's no way to avoid how his pants are tented. He'd probably die if even Kokichi were to see. Just this, only this, can't possibly just be from candy. 

The mannerisms or maybe- maybe Kokichi really did put something untoward inside of the lollipop. Even just the thought makes Shuichi feel foggier. All while the candy slowly rotates around and around, coating his mouth with that strangely delicious flavor. He whimpers, but Kokichi merely laughs at him and starts to move the lollipop back and forth. 

"Heeey mister Saihara-chan, go tell me which is better- this candy or my dick?!" Kokichi excitedly asks. His wide and bright eyes stare straight into all that's left of Shuichi’s mind.

Fingers and hands shaking, hearts racing, mouth being fucked. Shuichi tries to say anything at all and finds himself hushed. At least he can finally explain why his body is on fire this time. Unless it really is drugged, nothing about this is being treated like a taste test. Kokichi has been fucking his mouth the whole time.

Shuichi feels remarkably hoodwinked by it all. 

A few seconds later his boyfriend is stretching, blank faced again, "I aaaaactually want you to stay quiet and think about it. Mull it over in your Detective Conan brain, sitting still and pretty just like that. Someone like Saihara-chan can manage it."

Could that count as a backhanded compliment, Shuichi wonders. It feels like his head is spinning while his tongue gets electrocuted. All Kokichi does is continue to stretch with a smug expression on his face. Shuichi can't stop himself from thinking about it. Not just the question asked of him either. He has the ability to raise a fuss, take the slowly dissolving lollipop out, and Shuichi could even get up to leave. 

But instead of shooting down the Ultimate Supreme Leader's game... He's submitting. Shuichi has no control in this scenario and he likes it.

What can he do about all of this then, but it's a foolish question. The Detective can infer what Kokichi wants from this. Or rather, Shuichi can't help but hope he understands what the purpose of this is. Kokichi is a fan of odd and spontaneous machinations. He's a cryptic man with a just as cryptic smile on his face. It's always down to the one thing though. 

Trust. 

Gently sucking on the lollipop, slowly, Shuichi allows himself to get lost. Eyes glazed over watch as silky hair is twirled. Kokichi's pale fingers twist, weave, and rub at the purple tips. Playing with his hair is something that happens. Indeed, Shuichi fondly remembers being talked into participating. 

Kokichi's hair is soft and smooth, as is his skin in most places. Shuichi’s hands twitch with the need to touch. 

The lollipop grazes against the end of his tongue. It soon teases his faint gag reflex. But Shuichi keeps on sucking, knowing that the motions are calming him just as they pull Kokichi in. Which must be the point in the end. Something uniquely sexual is coloring even the action of sucking on a lollipop. 

Loud smacks signal Shuichi’s lips opening. His fingers scratch against the table once more as well. Nothing has felt this obscene before, and it's all because... 

Because Kokichi himself has become like a drug. 

Perhaps one that Shuichi can never rid himself of too. Addiction to Ultimate Supreme Leader doesn't sound too bad though. Maybe Kokichi is hooked on him too, if he's acting like this. Under the forces of false spring-summer heat and the taste of lavender, which spreads everywhere, Shuichi gives up. He opens his mouth up in order to show off. The candy slips down his tongue ever so slightly, but remains. 

"You can answer once I take the lollipop out, okay?" Kokichi carefully asks. Deep voiced, and with a measured yet gentle tone. 

Shuichi’s vision gets screwed up as he grunts an affirmative. Hearing that makes his body feel so tight and itchy. Each part of him feels like flowers. For Kokichi to actually be like this- is this what his Talent is actually-

Kokichi reaches across the dark wooden table and grabs the stick. 

He takes hold of the lollipop with an unsuitable kind of care. It glides down Shuichi’s tongue and bumps against the man's pallette. As it does so, one rough patch dissolves enough to reveal an almost cream like center. Coffee graces Shuichi’s taste buds for mere moments. Then, the candy slips towards the end of his tongue. It lingers before running across his bottom lip, featherlight and in less than a second. 

Both of them watch as a line of spit falls onto Shuichi’s clothing. It and more drool end up falling to the table in fat droplets. Some even hits pale hands as they press against wood. 

Neither of them speak, instead they listen to the rustling of plants and Shuichi’s gasping breaths. 

It feels as though the Detective has lost something important. Like all sense of proprietary or decency. To say that Shuichi has lost of common sense is, however, to state the obvious. Kokichi has certainly never had any though. Perhaps the real goal here has always been to drive Shuichi into a similar kind of irrationality. 

That theoretical plan is definitely successful. 

"..." Shuichi’s mouth twitches while air escapes him. He wants to answer, he really does, but something keeps him silent. 

A pair of keen eyes surveys him then, Kokichi looking like a cat with both cream and canary- perfectly in control. The Ultimate Supreme Leader glances to the lollipop, "You're supposed to answer me right about now, mister dumpling. It's sooo not nice to make people wait!" 

Kokichi's penis or the lollipop. That's unfair, that's impossible, the entire point of this is probably Kokichi using the candy as a replacement phallus for public buggery. All Shuichi can think about is how much he wants that too. He wants to crawl under the table, he wants to rip his trousers down his thighs, he wants the candy back. There's so much and it still manages to boil down into nothing. Shuichi’s brain is dead now. 

"Ugh. Saihara-chan must not eat candy because sugar makes him stupid," Kokichi mutters, dutifully imperious yet bratty. "Do you like my cock more, or the lollipop? It's a simple question." 

"Even that cum dump could answer."

"Maybe Saihara-chan is actually less than a cumdump…?"

"I like the candy- less. You're unfair. Ouma-kun is so unfair, all the time and effort put into it is disturbing. I want to suck your dick," Shuichi endlessly murmurs. 

Bright purple eyes stare up at him, meeting hazy gold, from where Kokichi is half slumped onto the table. A breeze passes through the courtyard without a care. No doubt artificial, but the relief from the heat is real. In that way there's no doubt in Shuichi’s mind. He's been drugged by Ouma Kokichi in all the ways that matter. 

Laughing and smiling- eyes glinting, Kokichi leans back before saying, "How cute. My beloved Saihara's mouth is finally being honest. Anything else?" 

Shuichi smiles back despite how drenched the lower half of his face is. 

"N-not being in perfect control is nice. It's like you… put something in that. I don't know what to d-" but the man stops talking when he sees a shift. Kokichi stills and seems to lose some of his mischief. Shuichi watches as the lollipop stops bobbing in the air. 

"There's nothing bad like that in this candy at all," the other Ultimate firmly states. He squints at it, as if thinking hard, but soon looks back to Shuichi. Kokichi then pops it into his own mouth and bites it, a loud crack echoing. It leaves his mouth looking disfigured. "Saihara-chan doesn't have to believe a liar like me though. Buuuut I wanna know the logic."

Grumbling on Shuichi’s part ensues. 

He's not sure how to explain what he's feeling. Everything is hot and itchy in a slow and steady way. No, not itchy at all because that would be gross. Tingly or achy are far better words for him to use. It's even painful in the case of his erection. Shuichi can barely think in his usual capacity. 

Perhaps Kokichi did make him stupid with just this. The Detective takes a deep breath before wiping off his mouth, and chin. 

"Anything could work. Ouma-kun has… simply upheld his Ultimate Talent," Shuichi simply states, eyes demurely looking down at his hands.

"But you get that I'd never do something like that, right? A spell, or a curse, drugs or even a spot of hypnosis- that's just for absolutely gormless worms. Someone like me has no time for such boring methods! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of evil, yeah, but I'm not some kind of mind controlling criminal wimp. I swear that I really do respect the police!" Kokichi cries out with melodramatic yet oddly genuine feelings. 

Whether those feelings are akin to outrage or despair can't be understood. The man pouts in the most exaggerated way possible. 

He even has realistic tears, the Ultimate Detective notes. 

Moments pass while Shuichi emptily stutters. 

Everything halts when the chewed lollipop is snuck back into his mouth. Shuichi’s mind can't even fathom it at first. He's tasting both the lavender, Kokichi's saliva, and what he registers as a latte. It works far better together than it should. 

The taste both calms and grounds Shuichi further. He stares and Kokichi returns his gaze without fear. Shuichi blinks quietly, his fingers soon taking hold of the stick. Kokichi merely stays half standing over the table, pale hands close and yet far from Shuichi’s own. A handful of purple petals drift through the air. 

"It's because of Ouma-kun. Since it was Ouma-kun," he shyly tries to explain. Shuichi suckles on his candy, tongue twisting into crevices, "But it was embarrassing. Ouma-kun only had himself and a lollipop. That's why…" 

"Ooooh. I get it, Saihara-chan had a sexual awakening over candy and then found out he's a sub."

"What?"

"Now I'm not going to be kink shaming, but I'll never drug you. For real anyway, because I'm up for nasty roleplay."

Kokichi and Shuichi stare at one another. 

Shuichi’s lips quirk up incredulously, his tongue rubbing into lavender and coffe, "Are you... Talking about BDSM? You want to do k-kink things?" 

For just one second there's a flash of hesitation on Kokichi's face. The other Ultimate blinks as if suddenly bored, his eyes drifting upwards to stare at the myriad of flowers. Shuichi’s own eyes follow while the bitten lollipop clicks against his teeth. He's not sure how to handle the mood whiplash, in total honesty. But Ouma Kokichi is simply like this, and while it is troublesome- the Detective has grown almost fond of it. 

Well, there's no avoiding the fact that he's still hard too. Not even staring at the gazebo flowers has help. The canopy is purple just like Kokichi's eyes. And, if Shuichi is factual, just like the man's pubic hair. If far lighter in color. 

"If I say that I want to act this way with Shumai, well," Kokichi eventually begins. He pauses for a moment before laughing, "Whether that's a lie or not is up to you! I'm not exactly into lightly, boring, normal flavors. But today and before is just me having fun!"

Gold eyes soften as they return to a smiling face. 

"Just fun, huh? It was a lot of fun. All of it was kind of nice in retrospect, " the Detective mutters, his lips closing around the pop afterwards. Soon he's pulling the stick out of the candy itself. Kokichi seems to take exception to that though. 

An exaggerated glare stabs right into Shuichi's soul. Then, loudly,"Excuuuuse you mister Princess Saihara-chan?! You just ruined the inadvertent kink. How could you do th-"

The candy definitely tastes better when it's being shared by both of them. Kokichi's lips are small and soft, although his mouth can be quite big, and they part easily enough. It might be because of how Shuichi’s hands are cradling the man's face. For the first time since they were shoved in here, the Detective can understand why his boyfriend says what he does. To stay here forever with everyone. Of course, it's more like Shuichi wants this moment to last forever. 

Their kiss deepens further when the candy slips into Kokichi's mouth. Shuichi happily chases after it, his lower body grinding against the table. Wood presses into them both like this. 

It must be uncomfortable too, because the Ultimate Supreme Leader has devolved into making little gasps. His hands clutch onto the buttons of Shuichi’s jacket. An ill fitting one, but nevertheless it feels perfectly fine. 

Another patch of thin hard candy melts from the heat of their saliva.

"Hhhha- ah..." Shuichi breathes, pulling aways and marveling at the red warmth of Kokichi's face. "Do you mind not always Domming? You... Ouma-kun's cuteness when he's like this is good too."

"Switching good. Very nice," the other man replies with seemingly no consideration. His eyes are glittering with what might be pure adrenaline. Either way, Kokichi looks even more pleased than before.

Brazen giggles come out from Kokichi's throat, slipping away from him just like the falling petals. He grins with zero shame just like always. Except that this time there's a burgeoning relief that Shuichi suspected but didn't expect. That too vanishes into the overflow void that contains Ouma Kokichi's truths. It takes everything the Detective has to not chase after. 

Instead, the man steals one more kiss from Kokichi's lips. Not that one can steal something willingly given. Lavender latte blooms across his senses once again, and Kokichi theatrically hoists himself up onto the picnic table. There's no sound that accompanies him, barely a rustle, and the wind makes sure of that. But he's closer and his body heat is insufferable in how good it feels.

"We're gonna talk so much mooore about this. Saihara-chan will need to tell me everything, you know? And I will too," Kokichi murmurs as though to tease. It certainly works, just the same as how his piercing gaze makes Shuichi breathless. 

A dangerous, comforting, smirk spreads across the Ultimate Supreme Leader's face. His eyes narrow into smug purple slits while his lips glisten with sugary flavors. For all intentions and purposes, Kokichi is about to eat Shuichi alive. That's simply how he looks and how things feel. Shuichi merely decides that he's fond of this kind of Kokichi too. 

"Let's play lots and lots together!"

Shuichi’s expression melts into one of total contentment. 

"We will… but- I don't think that I can… walk."

Kokichi's face falls into blank confusion, before his pink cheeks return to a blazing red. He shuffles his knees forward and stares straight down. 

"Oh. You. Saihara-chan really is a pervert! I- I'm totally not shocked that you were this into it" he exclaims, expressionless but wide eyed. 

"Please Ouma-kun, this isn't a good time-"

"My boyfriend is an exhibitionist lollipop slut!"

"Ouma-kun!"

Their date ends soon after, but it takes half an hour for either of them to head back from the courtyard. Both of the men smile the whole time. Even when Harukawa Maki scrutinizes them on the way back. Although, it's mostly Kokichi who smugly preens under her stare. Shuichi just kind of laughs awkwardly before power walking to the dorms. He and Kokichi can talk later, he tells himself, sweating at the thought of being questioned. 

Definitely not by someone other than Kokichi anyw-

Shuichi shoves his face into his pillow and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> And now a message from our sponsors! 
> 
> This broadcast will neglect to explain why but please understand that these are paid actors okay. We pay them well. Sure they can't remember being actors, but please don't sue us we aren't killing people anymore okay you lawyers leave us alone please-


End file.
